


courtesy call

by robs



Series: she looks so perfect [fem!kise] [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Female Kise Ryouta, First Impressions, First Meetings, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: E Oikawa, scopre quando finalmente lo conosce di persona, è praticamente il suo gemello nei modi di fare.Oh, ma avrà una sorpresa se pensa di poter giocare al suo gioco e uscirne vincitore.





	courtesy call

Essere in vacanza da scuola non significa non dover lavorare, è qualcosa di cui Ryouko è stata perfettamente consapevole fin da quando era una bambina e l'agenzia che l'aveva fatta diventare una modella part-time organizzava i suoi servizi fotografici quando i suoi compagni trascorrevano le loro giornate a giocare a casa o fare i compiti assegnati dai loro insegnanti per le varie pause dalle lezioni, e ormai ha imparato a gestirsi i suoi vari impegni meglio di quanto molte persone si potessero aspettare da una ragazza apparentemente frivola e sempre distratta come lei.

Il fatto che a causa di questo servizio in particolare abbia dovuto rifiutare l'invito di Momoicchi a incontrare lei e il resto della vecchia squadra della Teiko le ha lasciato un brutto sapore in bocca, non può negarlo, ma è una professionista e non ha alcuna intenzione di mostrarsi meno che cordiale ai suoi colleghi della giornata; specialmente considerando che, a detta della sua agente, il suo partner per questo lavoro è il nuovo arrivato dell'agenzia e fare una brutta prima impressione è qualcosa che negli ultimi anni ha preferito limitare agli avversari della Kaijou. Se poi questo novellino dovesse davvero dimostrarsi degno delle voci che ha sentito circolare, è probabile che questa non sarà l'ultima occasione in cui dividerà il set con lui.

Oikawa Tooru: Ryouko ha trascorso una quantità quasi imbarazzante di tempo a rimuginare su dove avesse già sentito il nome del suo nuovo collega prima di ricordarsi del periodo in cui la sua fissazione del momento era la pallavolo, quando ancora Aominecchi non le aveva lanciato (di proposito, ne è sicura) una palla in testa ed era alla spasmodica ricerca di uno sport che non riuscisse a padroneggiare in un attimo, del modo in cui era stata quasi incantata dagli spezzoni di partite in cui aveva visto giocare il talentuoso giocatore dell'allora Kitagawa Daiichi che poco dopo aveva vinto il premio come miglior setter della prefettura.

Nonostante la bravura indiscussa del pallavolista, però, copiarlo quando era entrata nel club di volleyball della sua scuola era stato fin troppo facile: la prima delusione della sua lunghissima lista di tentativi falliti di trovare uno sport che le desse filo da torcere, ha ricordato mentre faceva ricerche sul nuovo membro dell'agenzia dopo aver ricevuto i dettagli del servizio, e onestamente non è stata molto sorpresa dal rendersi conto di aver rimosso quasi del tutto quella parte della sua preadolescenza – né tanto meno il modo in cui quel brusco risveglio le aveva fatto sopprimere più o meno intenzionalmente la neonata cotta che aveva per il setter, un po' per il suo aspetto e un po' per la sua bravura in campo.

Sbuffa una risata, adesso, mentre osserva il paesaggio cambiare fuori dal finestrino e giocherella con le dita con il cavo delle cuffie che si è infilata nelle orecchie non appena ha trovato un posto per sedersi sul treno che la porterà a destinazione: la sua curiosità l'ha portata nei giorni precedenti a cercare nuove informazioni su Oikawa, sulla sua evoluzione come giocatore e sulla sua personalità per crearsi una maschera amichevole e invitante come fa ogni volta che incontra un nuovo collega, e per la prima volta da quando ha cominciato a indagare sui suoi partner prima di conoscerli ha sperato di essere l'unica modella dell'agenzia con l'abitudine di farlo.

Ha scoperto da alcune interviste che Oikawa detesta con passione quelli che considera “mostri” di uno sport, le persone con un talento naturale così importante da rendere quasi superfluo il duro lavoro a cui persone come lui non posso invece rinunciare per arrivare al suo livello; persone come lei e come il resto della squadra della Teiko, in altre parole, e Ryouko è consapevole che su di lei e sui suoi vecchi compagni ci siano decine e decine di articoli a riguardo, per non parlare del titolo di Generazione dei Miracoli.

La promessa che ha fatto a se stessa di evitare di fare di proposito una brutta prima impressione questa volta potrebbe non funzionare, ma da una parte non ne è poi così tanto irritata: non le piace essere giudicata per qualcosa su cui non ha controllo e che oltretutto ha fatto soffrire sia lei che i suoi più intimi amici per anni, e questa volta non è poi tanto sicura di voler fare davvero buon viso a cattivo gioco.

Dipenderà da Oikawa, decide quando sente il cellulare vibrare per un messaggio di Momoicchi.

 

(E Oikawa, scopre quando finalmente lo conosce di persona, è praticamente il suo gemello nei modi di fare: lo sdegno che è comparso nei suoi occhi castani quando sono stati presentati l'uno all'altra è svanito in un battito di ciglia, sostituito da un'aria zuccherina che le ha quasi fatto digrignare i denti – è così che le persone si sentono quando la incontrano? – talmente in fretta da farle pensare di averlo immaginato. _Oh_ , ma avrà una sorpresa se pensa di poter giocare al suo gioco e uscirne vincitore.

“Ho sentito che la nostra band preferita è la stessa, Oikawa-san, vuoi ascoltare un po' di musica con me mentre aspettiamo?” ha chiesto con un sorriso civettuolo, godendosi il modo in cui il ragazzo ha stretto la mascella quasi involontariamente, mentre gli porgeva una cuffietta.

Che la partita abbia inizio.)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il secondo giorno del The Word(s) Tournament del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).


End file.
